Edmonton Fire Rescue Services
History Fire Stations Apparatus Roster *Shop number in brackets. *All pump/tank measurements are in Imperial gallons. Fire Station 1 (Headquarters) - 10351-96 St. NW :Pump 1 (468) - 2010 Spartan Gladiator Classic LFD / Smeal (1500/400/30A/30B) :Rescue 1 (721) - 2010 Spartan Gladiator Classic LFD / SVI walk-around heavy rescue Fire Station 2 (Downtown) - 10217-107 St. NW :Pump 2 (469) - 2010 Spartan Gladiator Classic LFD / Smeal (1500/400/30A/30B) :Ladder 2 '(630) - 2011 Spartan Gladiator Classic LFD / Smeal (1875/250/25A/25B/100' rear-mount tower) (SO#4036) Fire Station 3 (University) - 11226-76 Ave. NW :'Pump 3 (456) - 2003 Spartan Gladiator FF LFD / Saulsbury (1500/400/17A/25B) (SN#201383) :Rescue 3 (716) - 2006 Spartan Gladiator Classic LFD / SVI walk-around heavy rescue (SN#519) :TRT (826) - 2010 International 4400 / SVI technical rescue Fire Station 4 (Jasper Place) - 10949-156 St. NW :Pump 4 (465) - 2010 Spartan Gladiator Classic LFD / Smeal (1500/400/30A/30B) :Rescue 4 (717) - 2006 Spartan Gladiator Classic LFD / SVI walk-around heavy rescue (SN#569) Fire Station 5 (Norwood) - 9020-111 Ave. NW Built 2010 :Pump 5 (450) - 2003 Spartan Gladiator FF LFD / Saulsbury (1500/400/17A/25B) (SN#201377) :Ladder 5 (629) - 2010 Spartan Gladiator Classic LFD / Smeal (1875/250/25A/25B/100' rear-mount tower) Fire Station 6 (Mill Creek) - 8105-96 St. NW :Pump 6 (474) - 2010 Spartan Gladiator Classic LFD / Smeal (1500/400/30A/30B) :Ladder 6 '(631) - 2011 Spartan Gladiator Classic LFD / Smeal (1875/250/25A/25B/100' rear-mount tower) (SO#4037) Fire Station 7 (Highlands) - 5025-118 Ave. NW :'Pump 7 (452) - 2003 Spartan Gladiator FF LFD / Saulsbury (1500/400/17A/25B) :Ladder 7 (627) - 2010 Spartan Gladiator Classic LFD / Smeal (1875/250/25A/25B/100' rear-mount tower) :Brush 7 '(830) - 2012 Ford F450/SVI mini-pumper Fire Station 8 (Hagmann) - 12503-128 St. NW :'Pump 8 (476) - 2013 Spartan Gladiator Classic LFD / Smeal (1875/400/25A/25B) (SO#4168) :Tanker 8 (514) - 2010 Spartan Gladiator Classic MFD / Smeal (1500/1000/25A/25B) Fire Station 9 (Roper Station) - 5604-50 St. NW :Pump 9 (470) - 2010 Spartan Gladiator Classic LFD / Smeal (1500/400/30A/30B) :Rescue 9 (719) - 2007 Spartan Gladiator Classic LFD / SVI walk-around heavy rescue Fire Station 10 (Lauderdale) - 12735-101 St. NW :Pump 10 (466) - 2010 Spartan Gladiator Classic LFD / Smeal (1500/400/30A/30B) :Ladder 10 (625) - 2007 Spartan Gladiator Classic LFD / Smeal (1500/400/25A/25B/100' rear-mount tower) (SN#70????) (ex-'Ladder 2') :Hazmat 1 (825) - 2012 Spartan Gladiator Classic LFD / SVI :Hazmat 2 (821) - 2005 Spartan Gladiator Classic ELFD / SVI walk-in (SN#524) :Hazmat 3 (824/908) - 2009 Spartan Gladiator Classic MFD / SVI hauling a 1994 General trailer (Decontamination Unit) :Air Monitoring Unit (820) - 2005 Freightliner M2/General (SN#4188-4) Fire Station 11 (Capilano) - 6110-98 Ave. NW :Pump 11 (472) - 2010 Spartan Gladiator Classic LFD / Smeal (1500/400/30A/30B) :Rescue 11 (723) - 2010 Spartan Gladiator Classic LFD / SVI walk-around heavy rescue :Boom Trailer (906) - Unknown details. Used for containing spills on the river. Fire Station 12 (Meadowlark) - 9020-156 St. NW :Pump 12 (459) - 2007 Spartan Gladiator Classic LFD / Smeal (1500/?) Fire Station 13 (Rainbow Valley) - 4035-119 St. NW :Pump 13 (463) - 2007 Spartan Gladiator Classic LFD / Smeal (1500/1000/30A/30B) (SN#700211) :Tanker 13 (515) - 2010 Spartan Gladiator Classic MFD / Smeal (1500/1000/25A/25B) (SN#018240) Fire Station 14 (Londonderry) - 7312-144 Ave. NW :Pump 14 (462) - 2007 Spartan Gladiator Classic LFD / Smeal (1500/1000/30A/30B) (SN#701301) :Rescue 14 (718) - 2006 Spartan Gladiator Classic LFD / SVI Fire Station 15 (Coronet) - 5120-97 St. NW :Pump 15 (455) - 2003 Spartan Gladiator FF LFD / Saulsbury (1500/400/17A/25B) Fire Station 16 (Mill Woods) - 2904-66 St. NW :Pump 16 (460) - 2007 Spartan Gladiator Classic LFD / Smeal (1500/?) (SN#70????) :Ladder 16 (626) - 2007 Spartan Gladiator Classic LFD / Smeal (1500/400/25A/25B/100' rear-mount tower) (SN#700290) :Brush 16 (829) - 2012 Ford F450/SVI mini-pumper Fire Station 17 (Castle Downs) - 15505 Castle Downs Rd. NW :Pump 17 (467) - 2010 Spartan Gladiator Classic LFD / Smeal (1500/400/30A/30B) :Tanker 17 (516) - 2010 Spartan Gladiator Classic MFD / Smeal (1500/1000/25A/25B) Fire Station 18 (Clareview) - 13808 Victoria Trail NW :Pump 18 (449) - 2003 Spartan Gladiator FF LFD / Saulsbury (1500/400/17A/25B) (SN#201376) :Tanker 18 '(550) - 2008 Spartan Gladiator Classic MFD / Smeal (1500/3000/25A/25B) (SN#804170) Fire Station 19 (Callingwood) - 6210-178 St. NW :'Pump 19 (471) - 2010 Spartan Gladiator Classic LFD / Smeal (1500/400/30A/30B) :Mobile Command (822) - 2005 Spartan Diamond LFD / SVI (SN#523) Fire Station 20 (Kaskitayo) - 2303-105 St. :Pump 20 (453) - 2003 Spartan Gladiator FF LFD / Saulsbury (1500/400/17A/25B) (SN#201380) (ex-'Pump 1') :Rescue 20 (720) - 2008 Spartan Gladiator Classic LFD / SVI walk-around heavy rescue (SN#621) Fire Station 21 (Rossdale) - 9315-101 St. NW Re-opening 2017. :Foam truck (235) - 2005 Ford F550 / FD shops foam carrier :Fan Trailer (936) - SuperVac SVU 50 Fire Station 22 (Oliver) - 10124-123 St. NW :Pump 22 (457) - 2007 Spartan Gladiator Classic LFD / Smeal (1500/?) (SN#70????) :Salvage 1 (823) - 2008 Spartan Gladiator Classic LTD / SVI salvage/air supply (SN#661) Fire Station 23 (Morin) - 10130-178 St. NW :Pump 23 (451) - 2003 Spartan Gladiator FF LFD / Saulsbury (1500/400/17A/25B) :Ladder 23 (632) - 2013 Spartan Gladiator Classic LFD / Smeal (1875/250/25A/25B/100' rear-mount tower) (SO#4170) :Brush 23 '(828) - 2012 Ford F450/SVI mini-pumper Fire Station 24 (Terwillegar) - 131 Haddow Close NW :'Pump 24 (464) - 2007 Spartan Gladiator Classic LFD / Smeal (1500/1000/30A/30B) (SN#700311) :Ladder 24 (624) - 2005 Spartan Gladiator Classic LFD / Smeal (1500/400/25A/25B/100' rear-mount tower) (SN#50????) (ex-Ladder 13) :Brush 24 (827) - 2012 Ford F450/SVI mini-pumper Fire Station 25 (Lake District) - 8403 167th Avenue NW Built 2006 :Pump 25 (458) - 2005 Spartan Gladiator Classic LFD / Smeal (1750/?) (SN#508111) Fire Station 26 (Meadows) - 2803 34 Street NW Built 2009 :Pump 26 (461) - 2007 Spartan Gladiator Classic LFD / Smeal (1500/450/25A/25B) (SN#702101) :Tanker 26 (513) - 2010 Spartan Gladiator Classic MFD / Smeal (1500/1000/2x25F) Fire Station 27 (Ellerslie) - 1203 Ellwood Road SW Opened 2013 : Pump 27 (473) - 2011 Spartan Gladiator Classic LFD / Smeal (1500/400/30A/30B) :Ladder 27 (628) - 2010 Spartan Gladiator Classic LFD / Smeal (1875/250/25A/25B/100' rear-mount tower) (ex-L23) Fire Station 28 (Heritage Valley) - 12110 26 Avenue SW Built 2015 : Pump 28 (475) - 2011 Spartan Gladiator Classic LFD / Smeal (1500/400/30A/30B) Fire Station 29 (Lewis Farms) - 9203-Winterburn Road NW Opened 2016 : Pump 29 (4??) - 2011 Spartan Gladiator Classic LFD / Smeal (1500/400/30A/30B) :Tanker 29 (551) - 2008 Spartan Gladiator Classic MFD / Smeal (1500/3000/25A/25B) (ex-'Tanker 19') Fire Services Centre - 18603 106A Avenue :Training (430) - 1986 International S2500 / Superior pumper (1250/400) (SN#SE 744) :Training (434) - 1989 E-One Hush pumper (1250/400) :Training (616) - 1990 Pierce Dash / Superior (-/-/105') (SN#SE 1003) :Training (712) - 1992 International / Superior heavy rescue (SN#SE 1346) :Training (714) - 1997 International 4900 / Superior heavy rescue (SN#SE 1759) :(813) - 1992 Ford E350 / ITB Mobile Mechanic (Ex Hazmat unit) :(819) - 2001 Ford F350 mechanical :(802) - 1966 GMC wrecker / plow (Former Rescue 91) (Rebuilt 1975-1986) :(408) - Parade - 1971 Thibault pumper (1250/400) (SN#T71-104) : (Ex 37) (401) (1969 Thibault pumper (Sold to Donnelly) (Returned To Edmonton In December 2010) :(Ex 39) (403) (1969 Thibault pumper (Sold to Donnelly) (Returned To Edmonton In December 2010) Spare apparatus :(444) - 1994 E-One Hush / Superior pumper (1250/400) (SN#SE 1397) :(445) - 2003 Spartan Gladiator FF LFD / Saulsbury pumper (1500/400/17A/25B) (SN#201372) :(446) - 2003 Spartan Gladiator FF LFD / Saulsbury pumper (1500/400/17A/25B) :(447) - 2003 Spartan Gladiator FF LFD / Saulsbury pumper (1500/400/17A/25B) (SN#201374) :(448) - 2003 Spartan Gladiator FF LFD / Saulsbury pumper (1500/400/17A/25B) :(443) - 1994 E-One Hush Cyclone / Superior pumper (1250/500) (SN#SE 1379) :(442) - 1994 E-One Hush Cyclone / Superior pumper (1250/500) (SN#SE 1378) :(438) - 1990 E-One Hush pumper (1250/400) (SN#8015) :(440) - 1989 E-One Hush pumper (1250/400) :(437) - 1989 E-One Hush pumper (1250/400) :(435) - 1989 E-One Hush pumper (1250/400) :(509) - 2008 Spartan Gladiator Classic LFD / Smeal pumper (1500/1000/25A/25B) (SN#807070) (ex-'Tanker 24', ex-'Tanker 13') :(510) - 2008 Spartan Gladiator Classic LFD / Smeal pumper (1500/1000/25A/25B) (SN#809070) (ex-'Tanker 17') :(620) - 1996 Pierce Lance / Fort Garry quint (1500/500/20F/105' rearmount) (SN#M5673, E9834-01) :(621) - 1996 Pierce Lance / Fort Garry quint (1500/500/20F/105' rearmount) (SN#M5674, E9834-02) :(622) - 2005 Spartan Gladiator Classic LFD / Smeal (1500/400/25A/25B/100' rear-mount tower) (SN#50????) (ex-'Ladder 6') :(618) - 1994 E-One Hurricane / Superior aerial (-/-/105' rearmount) (SN#SE 1380) :(617) - 1993 E-One Hurricane / Superior aerial (-/-/105' rearmount) (SN#SE 1282) :(715) - 2006 Spartan Gladiator Classic LFD / SVI heavy rescue (SN#518) :(713) - 1997 International 4900 / Superior heavy rescue (SN#SE 1758) :(811) - 1990 Ford F350 / Computalog mini-pumper (port. pump/200) :(812) - 1990 Ford F350 / Computalog mini-pumper (200/200) :(817) - 1997 Ford F350/General mini-pumper (250/250/10A) :(818) - 1997 Ford F350/General mini-pumper (250/250/10A) :Parade - 1950 Bickle aerial Assignment unknown :(454) - 2003 Spartan Gladiator FF LFD / Saulsbury pumper (1500/400/17A/25B) (SN#201381) (ex-'Pump 1') :(477) - 2013 Spartan Gladiator Classic LFD / Smeal pumper (1875/400/25A/25B) (SO#4169) :(633) - 2015 Spartan Gladiator Classic LFD / Smeal platform (1500/250/25A/25B/100' rear-mount tower) (Chassis SO#79339 / body SO#4370) :(634) - 2015 Spartan Gladiator Classic LFD / Smeal platform (1500/250/25A/25B/100' rear-mount tower) (Chassis SO#79340 / body SO#4371) : (722) - 2010 Spartan Gladiator Classic LFD / SVI heavy rescue On Order :2017 Spartan Gladiator Classic LFD / Smeal pumper (1500/400/20A/20B) :2017 Spartan Gladiator Classic LFD / Smeal pumper (1500/400/20A/20B) :2017 Spartan Gladiator Classic LFD / Smeal pumper (1500/400/20A/20B) :2017 Spartan Gladiator Classic LFD / Smeal pumper (1500/400/20A/20B) :2017 Spartan Gladiator Classic LFD / Smeal pumper (1500/400/20A/20B) :2017 Spartan Gladiator Classic LFD / Smeal pumper (1500/400/20A/20B) :2017 Spartan Gladiator Classic LFD / Smeal pumper (1500/400/20A/20B) :2017 Spartan Gladiator Classic LFD / Smeal pumper (1500/400/20A/20B) :2017 Spartan Gladiator Classic LFD / Smeal pumper (1500/400/20A/20B) *RFPs were called for the supply of a rescue truck, with the option to extend for nine additional one-year terms in February 2017 (929198). Retired Apparatus :(115) - 1969 GMC Transit Coach Rehab :(424) - 1980 Spartan CFG2000 / Thibault pumper (1250/400) :(425) - 1980 Spartan CFG2000 / Thibault pumper (1250/400) (SN#T80-102) :(426) - 1981 Pemfab / Thibault pumper (1250/400) (SN#T81-109) (Sold) :(427) - 1981 Pemfab / Thibault pumper (1250/400) (SN#T81-108) (Sold) :(428) - 1982 Pemfab / Pierreville pumper (1250/?) (SN#PFT-1184) (Donated to Vincente Guerrero, Mexico) :(429) - 1983 Spartan / Pierreville pumper (1250/300) (SN#PFT-1276) :(431) - 1988 Pierce Arrow / Superior pumper (1250/400) (SN#SE 890) :(432) - 1988 Pierce Arrow / Superior pumper (1250/400) (SN#SE 864) (Donated to Vincente Guerrero, Mexico) :(433) - 1989 E-One Hush pumper (1250/400) :(436) - 1989 E-One Hush pumper (1250/400) (SN#6586) :(439) - 1989 E-One Hush pumper (1250/400) :(441) - 1992 E-One Hush pumper (1250/400) (SN#10420) :(501) - 1982 International S2500 / Superior pumper (840/1000) (SN#SE 441) :(502) - 1982 International S2500 / Superior pumper (840/1000) (SN#SE 443) :(503) - 1982 International S2500 / Superior pumper (840/1000) (SN#SE 440) :(504) - 1982 International S2500 / Superior pumper (840/1000) (SN#SE 442) :(505) - 1982 International S2500 / Superior pumper (840/1000) :(506) - 1982 International S2500 / Superior pumper (840/1000) (SN#SE 444) :(507) - 1982 International S2500 / Superior pumper (840/1000) (SN#SE 445) :(508) - 1982 International S2500 / Superior pumper (840/1000) :(601) - 1970 Lafrance aerial (-/-/100' midship) (Sold to Morinville Fire Department) :(602) - 1972 Pemfab Imperial / Pierreville aerial :(603) - 1974 Thibault aerial (-/-/100' midship) :(604) - 1974 Thibault aerial (-/-/100' midship) :(605) - 1974 Thibault aerial (-/-/100') :(606) - 1976 International Cargostar / King tower (-/-/65' Snorkel) (SN#75068) :(607) - 1976 International Cargostar / King tower (-/-/65' Snorkel) (SN#75067) :(608) - 1976 Thibault aerial (-/-/100' midship) :(609) - 1976 Thibault aerial (-/-/100' midship) :(610) - 1978 Oshkosh L1838 / Pierreville / LTI tower :(611) - 1981 Pemfab / Pierreville aerial (-/-/100') (SN#PFT-1117) :(612) - 1982 Pemfab / Superior/LTI quint (840/100' rearmount) (SN#SE 409) :(613) - 1984 Spartan CFC2000 / Thibault aerial (-/-/100' rearmount) (Last seen on outskirts of Edmonton in 2009 not seen since) :(614) - 1986 Kenworth L700 / Thibault aerial (-/-/100' rearmount :(615) - 1986 Kenworth L700 / Thibault aerial (-/-/100' rearmount) :(619) - 1994 E-One Hurricane / Superior/Smeal aerial (-/-/105' rearmount) (SN#SE 1398) :(623) - 2005 Spartan Gladiator Classic LFD / Smeal (1500/400/25A/25B/100' rear-mount tower) (SN#50????) (ex-'Ladder 2') (Written off in a 2009 accident, sold) :(707) - 1982 International S1850 / Superior heavy rescue :(709) - 1987 International S / Superior heavy rescue (SN#SE 867) :(710) - 1986 International S1900 / Superior heavy rescue :(711) - 1986 International S1900 / Superior heavy rescue :(801) - 1960 Mack (1050/-) Water Cannon (modified pumper) :(804) - 1972 Ford hose tender :(806) - 1973 Dodge / Jasper tanker :(807) - 1975 International Loadstar / FD shops salvage :(808) - 1978 Dodge Motor Home command :(809) - 1981 GMC 6000 / FD Shops fan unit :(810) - 1981 International S / FD Shops eductor unit :(814) - 1994 International 4700 / General hazmat :(815) - 1985 Kenworth W900 tractor :(816) - 1997 Freightliner FL70 / Milron Metal Fabricators salvage/air unit :1984 International S1700 / Superior heavy rescue (SN#SE 556) (Sold to Beaverly Fire Department) :(200) - 1983 Oshkosh T6 4x4 crash tender :1983 Spartan CFC2000 / Thibault (-/-/100') (Sold) :1982 International S1850 / Superior heavy rescue :1981 Pemfab / Pierreville aerial (-/-/100') (Sold to Lakeland College Emergency Training Centre) :(423) - 1979 Scot C1FD / Pierreville pumper (1250/400) (SN#PFT-897) :(422) - 1979 Scot C1FD / Pierreville pumper (1250/400? (SN#PFT-894) (Sold to Lakeland College Emergency Training Centre) :(421) - 1979 Scot C1FD / Pierreville pumper (1250/400) (SN#PFT-895) :(420) - 1979 Scot C1FD / Pierreville pumper (1250/400) (SN#PFT-896) :1977 Kenworth / Thibault pumper (1250/400) (SN#T77-143) :(418) - 1977 Kenworth / Thibault pumper (1250/400) :(417) - 1977 Kenworth 1200 / Thibault pumper (1250/500) (SN#T77-142) (Sold to Silver Star Mountain Volunteer Fire Department) :(416) - 1977 Kenworth / Thibault pumper (1250/400) :1977 Walter 4x4 crash tender (?/2500) :1976 International / Edmonton Truck Body heavy rescue (Sold to Lakeland College Emergency Training Centre) :(414) - 1974 Thibault pumper (1050/400) :1974 Thibault pumper (1050/400) (Sold to Lakeland College Emergency Training Centre) :(413) - 1974 Thibault pumper (1050/400) :(412) - 1974 Thibault pumper (1050/400) :(411) - 1972 Thibault pumper (1050/?) (SN#T72-130) :(410) - 1972 Thibault pumper (1050/?) :(409) - 1972 Thibault pumper (1050/?) :1971 Thibault pumper (1050/?) (SN#T71-110) (Sold to Vonda Fire Department) :(407) - 1971 Thibault pumper (1050/?) :(406) - 1971 Thibault pumper (1050/?) :(405) - 1971 Thibault pumper (1050/?) :1971 Thibault aerial (-/-/100') (Sold to Lakeland College Emergency Training Centre) :(404) - 1970 Lafrance pumper :1970 International L / Nordic Fireboss crash tender :1967 International / Lafrance aerial (-/-/100') (SN#N67-8183) :1963 King Seagrave KS 806-KB pumper (1050/?) :1963 International VCO190 / King pumper (1050/?) (SN#62093) :1961 King-Seagrave Custom aerial (-/-/100') (SN#M-1195) :1961 King-Seagrave Custom pumper (1050/?) (SN#M9200) :1956 International / Lafrance pumper (625/?) (SN#B-2171) :1956 International R196 / King pumper (840/?) (SN#5612) :1948 Lafrance 712-PEO pumper (SN#9002) Future Plans *Station 21 will re-open in 2017. *Stations 30 and 31 are in the planning/bidding process. *Station 17 will be closed for about a year for renovations. Trucks will be re-located to near-by stations. External links *Edmonton Fire Rescue Services *Edmonton Firefighters Union (IAFF Local 209) Category:Alberta Category:Departments operating Saulsbury apparatus Category:Departments operating SVI apparatus Category:Alberta departments operating Smeal apparatus Category:Alberta departments operating E-One apparatus Category:Alberta departments operating Fort Garry apparatus Category:Alberta departments operating Superior apparatus Category:Departments operating Thibault apparatus Category:Former operators of Pierreville apparatus Category:Pending tender